Remember Me
by Carter Crazy
Summary: Complete! Sam is returning home from holidays when her plane crashes. Will Jack get there in time and find her alive or will he just find devestating heartache? CH 8 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**By **

**Carter Crazy**

**--**

**WARNING: May distress some readers. **

**--**

Carter looked out the plane window as they started to descend. Sam smiled as she saw through the clouds and her gaze fell upon the tiny ground below. She let out a sigh and relaxed back into her seat; she had just spent 12 weeks away on holidays and hadn't seen Jack and the others in all that time. Sam smiled, she kind of missed him now and she couldn't wait to land and see the surprise on his face when she walked through that SGC door when he wasn't expecting her. Carter had told him in their last phone call that she would be landing about 6 hrs from now but Sam had caught an earlier flight. Carter opened her eyes to the familiar sound of the engine as it lowered. Just then the engine cut in and out and the warning lights flashed red.

'_Oh no!… This can't be happening!'_ Sam's mind went into overdrive as the oxygen masks fell from the roof and the plane started to shake violently. She could hear screaming from other passengers as bags and food trays fell on them. Carter grabbed the oxygen mask and quickly put it on. She could hear the engine as the pilots tried to reboot it. Just then a loud explosion could be heard from her side. She swung her head and in a split second saw as something flew off and smashed through her window tearing a giant hole in the side of the plane. Sam jerked forward as the metal just grazed passed her head taking out the passengers behind her. Suddenly she felt cold as the wind pulled her against her restraints. Smoked pillared from the left wing as they spiralled down faster towards the ground. Sam's fingertips dug into the chair

"Jack!" She screamed but she knew there was no helping her now. She only wished she could have got the chance to say goodbye to him and told him how she felt. Carter managed to squint out the hole as the ground came up quickly. A single tear ran down her face as she whispered

"Goodbye Jack, please remember me" Carter was jerked violently and snapped into darkness as the plane hit the ground.

--

Jack sat in his quarters. He was so happy, for in another few hours he was going to be picking up Sam from the airport. He hadn't seen her in 12 weeks and the last time they had talked was at least 2 weeks ago. He smiled and looked at a picture of Sam on his wall.

'_She's finally home' _He thought, just then he heard footsteps coming his way then Hammond appeared at the door. Jack smiled

"What can I do for you sir?" He said happily standing up. Hammond just looked down for a moment.

"Jack, I need you to sit down" O'Neill looked at him worriedly, a feeling of dread hit him fast

"Sir? What's happened?" Hammond looked at the ground and for the first time Jack noticed Hammond's eyes were slightly red. "Sir? Tell me what's happened to her" Hammond looked up at him and walked over to the TV. Picking up the remote he switched it on. Jacks eyes went wide as he saw the plane crash on TV

"She's not… She's on a later flight…" Jack stuttered as he saw bodies being retrieved from the wreckage.

"On records it shows Major Carter had switched to the earlier flight" Hammond said Jack placed a hand on his head

"Have you told Daniel and Teal'c?" Hammond shook his head

"They're off planet, we're trying to get incontact with them and we left a message with the Tok'ra for Jacob to get here as soon as possible. "She's dead Jack"

"No, I have to help, I have to go find her…" he said grabbing his coat distressed. Hammond stopped him

"Jack"

"Get out of my way!" He yelled

"And then what Colonel? You get there and you see her body along with hundreds of others scattered across the ground, then what are you going to do?!" Hammond argued. Jack stopped, he was breathing hard fighting tears

"At least I'll know… And if she's not dead, there'll be a chance to save her, or to be with her in those last few seconds of her life. At least I would be there and she'll know she wasn't alone" Jack said as he fought back the tears then he walked out the door. Hammond was also fighting hard.

"You'll only see more pain Jack!" He yelled at the door but no one replied back. Hammond looked at the picture of Sam on the wall.

'_Please let her be ok, for his sake' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey this is from an idea off my other Profile The X-Filer i wrote a while back…. :)**

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**And if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**2**

**--**

Jack pulled up fast as he saw the wreckage.

'_Oh my god…' _He thought. He had never seen such a diaster in all his life, the plane was completely unrecognisable. He looked out the windscreen and saw body bag after body bag lined up on the grass.

'_You have to do this' _Jack released the steering wheel and jumped out and ran across the grass and under the yellow border tape

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!" An officer yelled, stopping him.

"My friend is in there!" he yelled on the verge of tears, flashing his ID

"I'm sorry about your loss sir… "Jack pushed passed him and ran to the body bags. It felt like a ton of bricks had hit him all at once. There were at least 80 to 90 bodies on the ground.

'_She can't be here, she just can't be…' _It took Jack a long time to check every bag. There were only a few that were burnt beyond recognition. Jack heaved a sigh as he looked at the last bag… Sam wasn't there. Jack looked at the rescue workers as they searched the wreckage.

'_I'm coming Carter, I will find you' _Jack stood and ran for the burning wreckage. Smoke and burning flesh filled his lungs as he drew closer. Jack started to pull bits of metal away, scratching his fingers as he went but he didn't care, he just had to find her.

He search for an hour and retrieved 3 more bodies. None of them were Sam. Jack was getting more and more distressed; he knew the more time passed the worse the outcome would be. Jack pushed another large sheet of metal away. Then his eye's caught a glimpse of something. Bending down he picked it up with his dirty hands.

"Carter" he whispered as he held the silver necklace he had given her for a birthday present a few years back. He rubbed his face as he held back his tears. He placed it around his neck then continued to look

'_I will find you Carter, I'm not leaving with you…' _

--

'…_Can you hear me?_

_If I call into the night_

_Can you wake me?_

_So I can't give up the fight…'_

Sam opened her eyes. She felt calm and relaxed as she lay on the veranda of her mother's home. She breathed in the sweet air and felt the leaves fall on her face and stared at the blue sky and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace. Just then she heard footsteps.

_'...Come walk with me_

_Walk with me...'_

Sam sat up and looked to see her mother walking towards her

"Mum?" Sam stood up and ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Mum I thought you were dead, Dad said…" She looked up into her mothers eyes and saw emptiness. Sam stepped back a step, a tear running down her face "Mum?" Just then her mother held out her hand and touched her soft skin

'…_Breathe, my darling_

_Don't you say a word_

_I can sense your pain_

_And it won't take long for you to fade_

_So breathe, my darling_

_Everlasting with the night_

_It won't take long _

_So let go and follow me home…'_

Sam's tear ran down and onto her mother's hand. She fought them back so hard

"Mum I've missed you so much, why did you have to leave?" Her mother didn't say anything as she stroked her cheek.

'…_Can you see me?_

_If I walk into the light_

_Can you breathe me?_

_With every breath of your life…'_

Suddenly she started to feel weak. Her mother's hand pushed harder on her face

"Mum? What are you doing?" She cried as her body felt heavy and she started to sink to the floor. "Mum?!"

"I'm bringing you home Sam, you will soon be free" Carter collapsed to the floor as pain erupted through her body

"Mum, please stop!!" She screamed as her mother lowered with her, keeping her hand on Sam's face. Carter's eyes went wide as a bright light flashed before her. "Mum!"

"I'm bringing you home my daughter…" Sam let out a cry, begging her to stop

"Mum! Please stop!!"

'…_So breathe, my darling_

_Everlasting with the night_

_It won't take long _

_So let go and follow me home…'_

--

Jack cursed as another piece of metal stabbed into him.

"Damn it!" He threw it onto the pile he had made. Jack had been at it for about 5 hrs now and still there was no sign of Sam. He was even starting to think that she might have been sucked from the plane and landed miles from where he was. Jack shuddered at that thought. Just then he got a flash in his mind of Sam burnt, tears running down her face and screaming for help into the darkness. Speaking of darkness, Jack looked up at the sky as the sun began to set, they were running out of light and Jack knew they were running out of time. Coldness started to drift in on the breeze as Jack pulled up another sheet of metal.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" Just then someone shouted from over the east side

"I found a survivor! It's a woman!" Jack's head turned fast as his body went into motion, he dropped the sheet on his pile and didn't even bother to look at what was underneath. Jack practically ran over to where they carried the woman out from the rubble and placed her on a stretcher. Jack pushed through the crowd that was forming

"I need to see!" Jack tried to look but couldn't as they loaded her into the back of an ambulance. "Please I need to see if…" But it was too late the ambulance doors closed and the woman was gone. Jack gritted his teeth

'_Damn!' _Jack was torn, he wanted to go to the hospital to see if it was Sam but something told him to keep looking. Jack rubbed his now dirty hair… he felt a strong pull to keep looking. Jack turned back to the wreckage and started to walk back as the sun went down.

"Alright lets wrap this up there's nothing more we can do in the dark…" He heard someone say in the distant. Darkness swamped in quickly as he neared the area he was looking through. Jack looked down at the ground and saw a body of a male with no head off to one side. Jack put his hands behind his head as another image of Carter flashed in front of him as he stared at the headless body. Jack looked up at the stars and for the first time he felt lost.

"Show me a sign! Tell me where she is!" Jack shouted into the sky but there was just silence "At least give me something!…Anything!" But still only silence. Jack fell to his knees and let a tear fall from his eye. "Please just help me find her" He whispered into the night sky.

"Agrh!" Suddenly Jack slammed a fist down into the dirt with all his frustration and pain. He just wanted to find her, to touch her, to see her one last time before letting go of her. Jack looked up at the rubble in front of him. Just then he saw a small pale hand sticking out of the wreckage. He stared for a moment then suddenly a finger move in the dim moonlight. Jack's mouth fell open.

"Carter?" Jack scrambled across the dirt and touched the hand, it was still slightly warm. He started to heave the metal aside

'_Please let it be her!' _he managed to move all but one sheet that was too heavy. Everything seemed to slow down as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Carter?" Jack touched her bloodied face, her skin was warm but turning cold quickly. Her legs were trapped under the heavy sheet of metal.

"I need help! I've got a survivor!" he shouted over his shoulder. Jack turned back to Sam and looked at her eyes. They were slightly open, staring at… just staring. Jack placed a hand on her cheek "Carter? It's Jack, help is here, just hold on" Sam didn't seem to hear him. She just opened and closed her mouth slowly. Bending over he listened

"Mum…mum…" She said over and over. Jacks eyes went wide as he watch blood dribble out her mouth. Jack took off his coat as her skin started to turn blue

"I need help!!" He shouted harder. He covered her over and tried to push the metal off her legs but it was too heavy. "I haven't seen you in 12 weeks Major, if you wanted to surprise me you're doing one hell of a job" Suddenly she jolted.

"Mum…" She hissed sharply then her eyes rolled back into her head and her body started to go into compulsions.

"Carter no!" He tried to hold her. He tried to give her life. Looking up at the stars he screamed "You can't take her on me! I need her! She's my life! Please I beg you!" More blood started to seep out her mouth and now her nose. "Sam you need to hold on…Help! I need a medic now!!" Suddenly she went limp in his arms as the rescue men arrived and started to pry the metal off her legs. It felt like everything went into slow motion

"Carter? Sam!…" Jack touched her face with a shaky hand, smearing blood across her neck as he checked for a pulse, there wasn't any. "Major come on, you can't leave me…" He picked up her hand and held it against his face as a tear fell into it "Sam, please" Jack looked up at the rescuers as they attempted to get the metal off. They were having trouble.

"It's too heavy!" One man yelled over his shoulder "We need the clamp!" Jack looked back at Sam then attempted CPR.

"Come on!" Just then Jack felt the brush of someone behind him. He glanced up and saw a medical person appear, he looked over her.

"Just let her go" He said as he looked at the other rescuers that had stopped trying to get the metal off her legs. Jack felt his heart tear inside…

"No, no! Help me! She's going to live!…" Jack felt a hand on his shoulder

"She's gone, let her go" Jack pushed the hand off.

"No!" Jack jumped up and tried to push the metal off her legs. "Come on!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Get the saw and the body bag ready" He heard one man shout. Just then Jack felt hands grasp his arms and started to pull him away.

"NO!! CARTER!!" He screamed as he saw someone approaching in the torchlight with a bone saw. "NO! CARTER!!"

_-- _

**A/N**

**Hey guys I really hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Um… I want to know in the next chapter for Jack, I had a song planned **

**But I don't want to do it if you think it's too much **

**Anyways still hope you like it **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**3**

**--**

'_I saw you laying there_

_Beyond that rose_

_In the distant starry sky_

_You never saw me _

_Through the tears you cried_

_And maybe it was better to say goodbye…'_

"CARTER!!" Jack tried to break free from the grip that held him back. The man with the bone saw was nearly to her now. "NO! STOP!!"

'…_Cause every tear you shed_

_I died a little more inside_

_I couldn't bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe… just breathe…please…'_

Sam's eyes were blinded by the white light. Suddenly her body was free from pain, she looked up as her mother took her hand off her face and held it out

"Come Samantha, you are free now" Without realising it Carter reached up and took her hand. Standing up she looked in her mothers eyes and saw warmth. She turned and held onto Sam's hand as she walked her towards the source of the light.

"CARTER!!" Sam turned back quickly her hand still in her mothers

"Who was that?" She asked her head started to ache but her mothers grip tightened

"It was no-one, come now my child, your freedom awaits you"

'…_You were so young _

_And so beautiful_

_How could you just fade away like this?_

_I never told you_

_How much you really meant _

_And now there's no second chance…'_

"NO, PLEASE STOP!!" Jack's heart was broken, tears were running down his face as he tried to break free "CARTER!" The man with the bone saw stopped in front of her and bent down.

_'..Come back to me..._

_Come back to me...'_

"Start with the left, then we'll put the remains in the bag." one man said while the other one readied the tarp and the bag. The man placed a hand on her leg and felt for the knee.

'…_Cause every tear you shed_

_I died a little more inside_

_I couldn't bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe… just breathe…please…'_

Sam looked back as the voice kept calling to her

"CARTER!" She felt her mothers pull on her arm

"Samantha, leave it, you have a new life now" But Sam couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Mum, I think I should go back…" She started then her mother turned on her

"Samantha, this is your only way. You are free now, there's no need to go back. Don't you feel at peace?" Sam looked at her

"CARTER, COME BACK!"

"Yes but…"

"Shh, come" She said soothingly but Sam pulled her hand from her mothers. She stared at her

"Samantha what are you doing?" Sam stepped back away from the light

"I don't belong here mum, not now, there's someone waiting for me" Her mother tried to grab her hand but missed

"Samantha" Sam stepped back

"Mum, I can't I…" Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from her leg "ARGH!!" She screamed as she fell to the floor.

_'...Come back to me_

_Come back to me...'_

"NO STOP!" But it was too late the man pushed forward once cutting a gash in her leg. "Carter!" Jack stopped fighting as her death finally sunk in. He fell to his knees and just stared at her limp form "Why did you have to take her?" he whispered. "Why did you have to take her?!" A single tear ran from his eyes as the breeze dried his stained face. He turned and stared at the stars. He felt like he had run out of tears and for the first time in his life he felt helpless, then he dropped his head down tiredly. The man was about to cut again when suddenly Sam moved. The man buckled back in shock pulling the saw from her leg.

"She moved!" He shouted. Jack lifted his face slowly and looked at her. He thought he was dreaming, thought that he had willed himself to believe she was alive but then he saw her move. Jack scrambled across the dirt until he was next to her. He reached out and touched her dead cold face.

"Carter?" He wiped the dried blood gently, desperately hoping, then her eyes moved. "Carter?" Her eyes didn't open. Jack felt for a pulse and his eyes went wide. "She's alive…she's alive! Quick help me!" Jack and the others all worked on trying to get the metal off her legs. It started to move "Come on!" Jacks limbs were burning under the strain but he didn't care, he just had to get her out, had to get her home and hold her. Suddenly the metal gave and slid off of her. Jack turned back and saw the wound from the bone saw was bleeding.

"Get an Ambulance!" One rescue man yelled. Jack slid down beside her and took her hand.

'…_It hurts so much, too much_

_Painstaking, Heartbreaking_

_I can't take it _

_I never got to know you_

_The way I would have liked to_

_How can I get over it?_

_When I can't get over you…'_

"Major, it's O'Neill" he said kissing the palm of her hand. "We're going to get you out and take you to the hospital, you're safe now" Jack kissed her cold hand once more as the paramedics arrived and gently but quickly lifted her onto a stretcher and pushed her into the back of the ambulance covering her leg wound. Jack watched her go. He just stood there, smiling with relief. He looked up at the stars

"Thank you" he whispered "So much" Jack closed his eyes as the wind picked up. Opening them he turned and made his way to his car and followed the Ambulance to the hospital praying she'll hold on…

_'...I couldn't bring myself to see _

_That there you laid_

_Right in front of me_

_Breathe… just breathe…please…'_

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Please note that this is a modified story from my other Profile The X-Filer, so if it says Mulder or Scully I'm sorry**

**Anyways hope you like it **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me**

**4**

**--**

Jack's mind was racing as he reached the hospital. His hands were going white and his eyes weren't seeing properly as he reached to emergency area and saw the ambulance with the doors wide opened. Jack pulled over and jumped out running across the grass and through the emergency doors. Jack skidded to a halt as he heard a nurse shout out

"Code Blue! We need a deliberator!" Jack watched as they opened Sam's shirt and placed the strips on her chest.

"Clear!" One nurse called and saw as Sam jolted. His eyes scanned the monitor to see it hadn't moved "Again clear!" Again Sam's body jolted and Jacks eyes begged the monitor to move… it didn't. "Boost it up a level and… clear!" Jack's legs felt weak and he predicted the worst. Suddenly...

"We have a pulse!" Jack's heart leaped at the sound of the voice and breathed as he saw the monitor beep.

"Right, move her to ICU we need to get her into surgery ASAP and I want constant supervision for the next 24 to 48 hours" Jack saw as the nurse nodded as they started to push Sam towards the elevator. Jack raced over to the head nurse and stopped her

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Jack said in a rush. The nurse looked at him

"I'm sorry are you immediate family?" Jack stopped as if slapped in the face. He knew if he said no, she would never be able to see Sam. But he couldn't really say yes. He saw she was waiting for an answer "Mr?"

"Yes, I'm her… Husband… Jack…" Jack felt a lump form in his throat as the words left his mouth. He saw the nurse's face change.

"I'm sorry" She continued "It's hard to tell but we suspect she has internal bleeding and a fair few broken bones, she has to go into surgery and then we'll know more" Jack nodded slowly

"Thank you" was all he said as he went to sit down on a chair off to one side. Pulling his wallet out something dropped on the floor. Jack bent down and picked it up. It was a photo of Sam that he had taken last time it was her birthday. Jack smiled slightly.

'_Please be ok' _He thought as he placed it back onto his wallet _'Please be ok'_

--

It had been a long night for Jack. Carter was put in and out of surgery for internal bleeding 3 times and all three times she had come back out of it still alive. Every time Jack thanked the air around him for not taking her and now he was emotionally and physically drained. Jack was nearly asleep in the chair when he heard footsteps and his name being called.

"Jack?" O'Neill looked up to see Daniel and Teal'c walking towards him. Jack rubbed his face as they stopped in front of him

"How is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked noticing Jacks tired appearance

"She's been in and out of surgery all night. They still aren't sure if she'll survive during today" Daniel looked down sad and sat next to Jack.

"We saw the news footage of the plane, the whole base has heard and is praying she'll pull through. She is very lucky to have survived such a crash for this long" Daniel finished. Jack groaned as he leaned forward and placed his hands in his head.

"She's still not out of it yet, you should have seen her Daniel, she was so… so…" Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok Jack"

"So has Jacob been contacted?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded

"Yes, he's on his way back from an important mission, it may take him a few days, he's getting here as quick as possible" Jack sighed and was about to say something when a nurse walked over to him

"Excuse me, Sir?" Jack looked up to see a nurse standing before him. He stood quickly

"How is she? Is she ok?" The nurse smiled weakly

"She is in coma. We managed to stop the internal bleeding onto the brain for the time being. She is stable at the moment but still extremely critical. To tell you the truth we never expected her to last this long. Your wife is a strong woman" Daniel and Teal'c's eyes met at the word 'wife'. Jack grimaced

"Thank you, can I see her?" The nurse nodded

"Yes, but not for to long" Jack closed his eyes as the nurse walked away. Daniel folded his arms and looked down

"Wife?" Jack gritted his teeth

"It was the only way they would tell me anything" Daniel smiled across at Teal'c

"Sure it was" Jack rolled his eyes

"I'm going to check on Carter" He said as he walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Tell your '_wife'_ hello for us and hope she gets better soon" Daniel called after him. Jack wave a hand and didn't look back.

--

Jack stopped as he saw the door of which Sam was behind. Closing his eyes he readied himself to see what was to come

'_You can do this' _He thought as he slowly pushed the door open and stepped through. Jack took a breath then looked up. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him and he was suffocating. Jack's eyes hurt as they scanned across Sam's body and all the tubes that were attached to her. Jack slowly stepped towards her and looked across her fragile form. She looked so at peace.

"Carter?" He whispered but she didn't respond. Jack reached out and took her hand gently. He knew he wasn't allowed in the room with her, let alone claiming to be her husband but he felt he had no other choice. Jack looked at her badly bruised face and felt a knot tie in his stomach.

"Carter, its Jack. I don't know if you can hear me but I just want to let you to know... I'm here for you" He finished gently picking up her hand and kissing it.

'_I'm always here for you' _

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me**

**5**

**--**

It was one week later when Jack awoke to the sound off footsteps. He opened his eyes slowly and waited for his vision to come back before he saw Jacob standing behind him

"Jacob?" Jack said standing up. "It's good you're here" He said glancing over Sam's body which was still motionless. Jacob smiled wirily

"It's good to see you Jack, I only wish I could have come sooner" he replied as he walked and stood next to the bed gazing over is daughters damaged body.

"I can't believe she is still alive, the doctors said she has many broken bones and had severe internal bleeding" he muttered as he took Sam's hand in his own. Jack looked down momentarily

"It was a long week, they didn't think she would make it. She went in and out of surgery at least 3 times for bleeding on the brain" Jacob glanced across at Jack

"Daniel and Teal'c told me what you did out at the crash, I am very thankful to you Jack. You saved my little girl" Jack looked away

"I would have done it for anyone" he murmured. Jacob nodded knowing there was something more so he changed the subject

"So how did you get access in here, they had to make sure I was family before they'd let me through" Jack swallowed noticeably and looked down

"Well, you see Jacob, I kind of…" He started then mumbled off. Jacob half smiled

"Told them you were her husband?" Jack looked up at him

"Yeah something like that" Jacob sighed smiling weakly.

"I'm sure Sam would have found that amusing" Jack felt awkward.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would have" he said as he glanced across her unconscious form. Just then Jacob looked at Jack

"I took the healing device from the base" Jacks eyes went wide as he turned

"You did what?! Well what are we standing here for?!" Jack stated loudly

"Shh! There will be a nurse coming round to check on her soon. I can't do it until she does her check" Jack pursed his lips, he wanted Jacob to do it now, to end Carters pain and bring her back but he knew that it was too risky. Jack sighed

"Yeah ok, I just hope she hurry's up, I hate hospitals"

--

It was sometime later when the nurse left the room. Jack nodded to Jacob who pulled out the healing device. Jack's heart leaped, she was going to live. He moved to the door and gently put a chair against it so no one would come in.

"Alright, let's get her back" Jack stated as he moved over to the bed.

"I'm not sure if It'll work…"

"I have great faith in you" Jack replied not wanting to know the answer if he didn't succeed. Jacob took a deep breath and held the device over Sam's body then closed his eyes. Jack watched as the light sprayed down on her body and he prayed that it would work. Jack didn't know what he would do if she died. He never really asked himself that question, not ever wanting to know the answer. Jack took a deep breath as Jacob stopped

"So how'd it go?" he asked hoping. Jacob looked at him and nodded

"Her bones are still broken but the rest is fine, she should…" he stopped suddenly when Sam made a sound. Jack looked over to see her eyes were flickering. Jacob smiled "…Wake up soon" he finished smiling. Jack took her hand gently as she opened her eyes and stared at the roof

"Mm" she groaned feeling the uncomfortable tube down her neck. Jacob stood next to her

"Hey there kiddo, you gave us a big scare back there" He said as Sam slightly turned her head towards him. Jacob noticed a difference in her eyes, they seemed glad to see him. Suddenly she reached up and started to pull on the tube down her next. Jacob helped her and gently pulled it out making Sam cough. "There you go" He placed the tube down. Sam swallowed

"Dad?" she croaked her words dry "What happened?" Jacob pushed a strand of her hair back out of her face

"You were in a plane crash, you were critical so I used the healing device from the base to bring you back" he replied. Sam just stared at him for a long moment while Jack waited patiently. "Jack found you in the wreckage" Jacob finished motioning to Jack. Sam looked at him curiously then managed to turn her head to Jack who was smiling

"Hey there, you gave us a bit of a scare Major" Sam looked at him for a long moment and Jack noticed a different look in her eyes. He looked at her questioningly "Carter?" He reached out to touch her face but she pulled back slightly. Jack opened his mouth and Jacob noticed the change

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry" Sam said looking at Jack "Who are you?" Jack swallowed hard and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute. He inhaled for a moment

"Carter, it's me, Jack?… Colonel O'Neill?… Sir?" He said, hope slipping from his voice. She blinked and coughed slightly. Jack held her hand tightly

"Jack? I'm sorry I don't remember you…" She coughed again and Jack felt a lump form in his throat, he smiled reluctantly as he glanced at Jacob

"The device can't heal everything, she must have amnesia" Jacob replied placing a hand on her arm. She looked at Jack for a long moment before pulling her hand from his. Jack felt hurt at the movement, Sam saw it

"I'm sorry I just… because I don't know you, I… please leave" Jack looked up at Jacob who looked at him sadly

"I'll see if I can talk to her" Jack nodded

"Thank you" he replied before he took last look at Sam "Get well soon Major." He said before he took a breath and walk around the bed then out the door. Jack walked down the hall. All he wanted was to be here with her and talk to her but how can he talk to someone who doesn't know who he is. Jack felt lost, like the world was against him. He felt like giving up but he didn't give up before when she needed him and he wasn't going to give up now. Jack pressed the elevator button. He was more determined than ever now

'_I won't give up on you Carter… I can't and I won't…' _

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me **

**6**

**--**

It was three weeks later when Sam was released from the hospital. Apart from a few broken bones, the doctors were surprised at the remarkable recovery she had made. Jack waited patiently at the base for her to arrive. He had offered to pick her up but she still hadn't remembered him and Jacob thought it would be best if he brought her home. Jack looked at himself in the mirror he had put on a better shirt then cursed himself for doing so. Just then his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?… Yes… thank you" Jack turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath. She was here. Ever since the plane crash, Jack had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

'_Here goes' _He thought as he walked out the door towards the control room. The base was buzzing with activity at the news Sam was ok and she was coming back. Jack smiled, if only she knew how special she was to everyone. Jack turned a corner then walked up the stairs and smiled when he heard the familiar voice.

"It's good to be back Sir" He heard Carter say. Jack walked up and stopped when he saw Sam standing on a crutch with her right leg in a plaster. Jack cleared his throat

"I always wanted to get that exact plaster, but it never came in my size" Sam and the others all turned and looked at him. Sam half smiled

"Hi, Jack isn't it?" Jack swallowed hard, she still didn't remember him.

"Yes, but you usually call me Sir, Colonel… but just Sir, mainly" Sam stared at him

"Sorry, sir" Jack smiled weakly then changed the subject

"So you remember everything? Everyone?" Sam nodded

"Yes, it's all coming back to me…" Jack waved a hand around his face. Sam stopped "…Except you, sir…Sorry" Jack looked at the floor and put his hands in his pockets

"Thanks ok, I'm sure it will come back eventually" But Jack wasn't sure about that. A week earlier he had asked a nurse about her condition and he was told that she may never recover from the accident fully and may never fully regain her memory back that she had lost. Now Jack wouldn't be so worried if it was about something like a car or a place but the one thing she had forgotten was the one thing he wished she had remembered… him. Jack sighed as she nodded slightly

"Yes, I'm sure it will" Jack rubbed a hand through his hair

"Well, I have things to do, so if you need anything don't be afraid to call" Sam smiled

"Thank you" she said awkwardly as Jack turned and left. As he walked he hoped this wasn't the start of something long and painful for the both of them… Well for him at least.

--

It was a long time later when Jack made it to Sam's door. Jack waited for a moment before he knocked on the door. Just then he thought it might be a bad idea to see her but by the time he thought about leaving it was too late, the door opened. Jack looked up and saw Sam staring at him.

"Jack, er… Sir" Jack smiled

"Hi Carter, just thought I'd come around and see how you were settling in." Jack said holding a photo album in his hand. Sam noticed it and sighed

"Would you like to come in?" She offered. Jack nodded slowly.

"Sure, if that's what you want?" Sam smiled awkwardly

"A few minutes can't hurt, besides I needed to talk to you anyway" she said moving aside. Jacks spirits lifted slightly at the thought of her wanting to talk to him considering she hadn't wanted to know him in the hospital. Walking in, he sat down on the edge of her bed and placed the photo album down beside himself. He laced his hands together and cleared his throat and noticed Sam didn't make any effort to move towards him. Jack looked down

"I'm not going to bite, you can sit down next to me, if you want" He gestured. Sam smiled weakly.

"Jack, there is something I need to talk to you about…" She stopped for a moment. Jack opened his hands out

"Carter, what is it?"

"Sir, I don't think this is going to work out" she stated bluntly. Jack swallowed hard but kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry I don't follow you" Sam looked him straight in the eyes

"Sir. You know me but I don't remember knowing you, every time I see you I feel like we are strangers. I feel uneasy with you here, I'm afraid of you because I don't know you, I think it's best if we are given space between us for sometime. I would like it if you left right now" She finished. Jack kept eye contact with her for a few minutes wondering if she knew his heart had broken at her words. She was his co- worker, his 2IC, his major, his friend and the one person that made him a whole person and now it had all come to an end. Jack nodded slowly and stood up. Reaching for his neck he undid the necklace that he had found in the wreckage that he had given her for a birthday present a few years back and held it out to her. Their eyes met momentarily.

"Whatever happens in your life Carter, always remember that there is someone out there that loves you" He dropped the necklace in her open hand before walking out. Walking away from the best thing he had ever found in all the times he had walked through that gate. Sam watched him go and sighed, thinking to herself

'_This is for the best, you know he'd be better off without you… You know he would be' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short, next one should be longer**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me **

**7**

**--**

Carter watched him go, it was the right thing to do, she didn't want him to waste his life on her, he had already wasted weeks on her now so she had lied to him and told him to leave when all she felt was some sort of deep connection with him that she couldn't shake, why couldn't she remember him?

'_It was the right thing to do' _she thought as she closed her door. Carter sighed as she walked back over to her bed. Just then she noticed the photo album on the edge of her bed that Jack had left there. She looked at it curiously, glancing over her shoulder she sat on the bed and picked it up. Sam opened it to the first page and saw a photo of her and Jack in the cafeteria laughing. Sam smiled down at it. She ran a finger over the photo and pursed her lips

"Why can't I remember you?" she muttered looking at another photo of Teal'c, Daniel, Jack and her ready to go through the gate. Sam looked at this for a long moment she could almost remember that day, it was when they were going to see her father and she remembered turning to someone but when she remembered turning she still couldn't see the face. Carter flipped through the photo album some more and some of the photos came back to her but not the ones Jack was in. Sam sighed still remembering Jack's face before he had left.

'_Why can't I remember you, Jack? Why can't I remember you?...'_

--

Jack walked along the corridor. He felt angry and annoyed at himself and at the situation. Not only she didn't remember him, she didn't even want to try. Jack walked towards his room when suddenly the alarm went off

"Unscheduled, off world activation" echoed the voice throughout the halls. Jack cursed to himself

'_What now?' _He thought as he turned and headed for the control room. Jack entered and saw Hammond leaning over the mic.

"Good luck SG-3" He finished before he stood again. Jack came up behind him

"What was that?" he asked trying to get his mind away from Sam. Hammond turned to him

"It was just SG-3 wanting to stay a little longer on the planet" He said noticing Jack's obvious agitated appearance "What's wrong Jack? Is Major Carter ok?" Jack placed his hands in his pockets

"Yeah she's fine. You know what Sir? She remembers everything, everything on this base but me and now she wants nothing to do with me because she doesn't know me" Hammond could see Jack was frustrated. The General placed a hand on his shoulder

"Give her time, I'm sure she'll remember everything soon, she's had a traumatic experience" Jack sighed

"Yeah I know" but Hammond could see he was still frustrated. Hammond looked at him knowingly.

"Jack why don't you take some time off, you've certainly earned it" Jack looked up at him and saw Hammond's face and saw that he wasn't suggesting it either. Jack sighed

"Yes Sir" He said before he left to go home.

--

Sam sat looking through the photo album when suddenly the alarm had gone off. Sam looked up and suddenly her head started to ache. She dropped the album and clutched her head for a long moment. She opened her eyes and stared at the album which had fallen open on the ground to a picture of Jack hugging Sam after a traumatic session off world. Suddenly it felt like a ton of bricks had hit her all at once. Flashes of memories came flooding back. She remembered everything from the first time she had saw Jack to when she had last talked to him days before boarding the plane.

"Colonel O'Neill. I remember everything" She whispered. Sam slowly raised to her feet as the pain subsided in her head. She had to find Jack and tell him she remembered him. Sam grabbed her crutch and as best she could flew out the door and to the control room to find Hammond staring at her as she entered

"Major is everything alright?" he asked concerned. Sam smiled

"Yes Sir, I think so. I need you find Colonel O'Neill. I remember everything" Hammond smiled

"That's good to hear Major but I just sent Jack home for some time off"

"Damn it!" Sam cursed she looked back at Hammond "Sir?…" Hammond smiled

"Do what you need to do Major" Sam smiled

"Thankyou Sir" she replied turning. She had to find him to tell him she remembered everything.

'_I'm coming Sir… I remember you' _

_--_

Jack made it home and threw his coat on the floor. He had tried to erase Sam from his mind on the car trip home but he wasn't successful. He tried to think of ways to help her remember him but he couldn't think of any and now he was frustrated beyond words. Jack grabbed a beer out of the fridge then plunked down on the couch and leaned his head back.

'_Why does everything have to be so hard' _He thought closing his eyes for a moment. Sighing he opened them again then went to take a sip of beer when someone knocked on the door. Jack groaned, now who could that be. He wasn't in the mood for visitors and thought about ignoring them, then thought better of it when they knocked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Jack walked up the steps and flung the door open "What?" Jack's eyes went wide to see a familiar face standing at the door.

"Sir?" The woman said smiling slightly. Jack looked at her curiously.

"Carter?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry it's short**

**Hope you like it, ****Let me know what you thought**

**The next chapter maybe the last, maybe...**

**And just curious, do people want Sam and Jack to end together or just the usual Stargate ending :) if you know what i mean... Thanks :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember Me**

**8**

**--**

Carter smiled shyly at Jack as she stood at the door. Jack noticed something different about her

"Carter? What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get here?" Carter waved a hand in front of her then looked up at him.

"Sir, can I come in?" She asked out of the blue. Jack swallowed. Could she have remembered him? Jack looked over her one more time before stepping aside and letting her past. "Thanks" she replied as she stepped through the door as best she could with her crutches. Jack noted her movements as she walked down the steps and stood next to the lounge chair.

"Do you want a beer or something?" he asked curiously. She shook her head

"No, I'm fine thanks" She said almost inaudible. Jack nodded slowly and took another sip off beer before stepping down the steps one at a time.

"So?" He asked standing behind her. Sam didn't make any movement to turn.

"So?" She said in nearly the same tone. Jack pursed his lips.

"Carter what are you doing here? Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me" Sam turned at this and looked down.

"I know Sir and I'm…" Just then the phone rang. Jack almost cursed it as he looked at Sam. Carter smiled weakly.

"Answer it Sir. It may be important" Jack saw, more than heard the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll be right back" Jack moved up the hall to where he had last put his phone and answered it. Sam in the meantime glanced around the lovely furnished house and for the first time saw how beautiful it really was. Sam limped over to an elegant old wooden set of draws that had photos on it. Sam looked across them and saw one of Charlie, Jacks son before the fatal accident, and his ex wife. Sam took a breath and kept looking, Jack sounded like he was arguing with someone about something and guessed he would be longer than usual. Suddenly a picture stuck out at her. It was pushed up behind another frame so it wasn't easy to see. Sam pushed the picture in front aside and her eyes went wide as she looked at the photo. It was a photo of her dressed in a black dress from last years formal evening dinner sitting next to and smiling with Jack who had an arm around her. Sam swallowed hard as she picked it up to look at it closer. Suddenly something fell out and dropped onto the top of the cabinet.

'_Damn it!' _She thought as she reached over and picked whatever it was up. Sam froze when she saw it. A ring? Sam looked closer. An engagement ring? A lump formed in her throat as she peered in on the inside where some words were carved

'_Always be with you Sam, Love Jack' _Sam felt suddenly weak in the legs as she stared at the carving. Just then Jack walked down the stairs

"Sorry about that I was just…" He stopped suddenly as he saw what she had found. Sam opened and closed her mouth as she looked at him then at the ring. Then she placed the frame and the ring down on the cabinet in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to… I was just…" Sam felt like there was no air in the room. Jack swallowed hard

"It's alright Carter… So what did you want to come and see me about?" He asked changing the subject. Sam swallowed hard and tried to speak in the awkwardness.

"I came to see you because… Is that an engagement ring for me sir?" She asked bluntly. Not sure whether to get her hopes up or not. Jack placed his beer down and walked over and picked up the ring in his fingers, fiddling with it.

"This?" He said running a finger over it and looking down at it "This is for someone I lost a few weeks ago in a plane crash. She never knew it because I never got the chance to tell her and now I live with that regret every single day since then." Sam felt tears come but held them back

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sam prompted. Jack looked at her and saw something in those beautiful eyes.

"Because I was afraid that if I asked her she would say no"

"So it was never about the ranks or the military?" Sam held strong against the tears as their eyes met. Jack felt his heart stop for second

"No, it was never about the ranks" Sam pursed her lips and tried to smile under the strain of keeping back the tears. Jack saw she was upset. "Carter are you ok?" Sam nodded looking away for a moment

"Ask her" Was all she said as she looked back at him. Jack wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Ask who, what? Carter do you remember me?" Sam stood straighter and smiled slightly.

"If it wasn't about the ranks then ask her the question" And in that instant Jack saw that she remembered him and he felt as if the air was knocked from his lungs.

"You remember me" He stated. Sam nodded without saying anything. Jack pursed his lips. "You wanna get married?" Sam laughed as she nodded

"Yes" Jack looked at her.

"Is that a Yes as in 'maybe I'll think about it' or is that a Yes as in, 'Yes I want to marry you?'" Jack asked stepping one step closer. Just then Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him in

"Shut up and kiss me, Sir" She said, then their lips met. One hundred and one things ran through Jacks mind at that instant of what might happen at the SGC now but he didn't care because now he was finally home because he was with her. Now he was finally happy.

--

'…_You take my heart_

_And hold it in your hand tonight_

_And now I know_

_That forever's never felt so right…'_

Sam and Jack stood in front of the gate hand in hand. Sam smiled up at Jack as Hammond read out their vows for them to repeat. All the while Jack couldn't believe this was really happening. Things were going to change now but as he looked at Sam he knew they were going to be for the better.

'…_Cause my heart is forever _

_And I give it all to you_

_Just tell me you feel it too…_

"Do you Jack take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife…" Sam listened to Hammond speak and couldn't believe that she was actually standing there with Jack and about to become his wife.

"I do" Jack said smiling at her.

'…_Always, never leave me_

_Never, stop me from believing_

_Thank you for being here_

_Thank you for being here_

_Trust me when I say I love you_

_Love me when I say I need you_

_Thank you for being here_

_Thank you for being here_

_Always…'_

"Do you Samantha take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband…" Jack glanced out across the crowd and saw Daniel and Teal'c smiling at him. Jack nodded slightly as Carter repeated her vows.

'…_You take my life_

_And now you make me finally see_

_And now I know_

_That this will come so naturally…'_

"I do" Sam and Jack slid the rings on each others fingers. Sam looked up at him "No regrets?" She asked as Jack squeezed her hand.

"No, unless you can think of one?" Sam smiled

"Not one"

'…_Thank you for sharing this… caring if… be there if…_

_Thank you, thank you_

_Thank you for wishing me…kissing me…missing me_

_Thank you, thank you…' _

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Hammond said closing the book in front of him

"Finally, I've been waiting years for this" in a split second Jack grabbed Sam and pulled her in and kissed her like he had always wanted to as the base cheered and clapped.

'…_Trust me when I say I love you_

_Love me when I say I need you_

_Thank you for being here_

_Thank you for being here_

_Always…'_

--

**A/N**

**I thought about not making them together but couldn't work out how to write it :)**

**So I hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**The songs used in this story are all mine, i wrote them :) copyrighted**

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
